


Forever, I mean, Yes

by Mesmeret



Series: § Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nervous Castiel, Shy Dean, Underage Drinking, but responsible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon is getting annoyed that her brother, Dean is too shy to ask out his crush. So she schemes with her best friends on getting the pair together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, I mean, Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fic for [mallitovcocktail](http://www.mallitovcocktail.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. She's 21 now. Woo~

"Who dat?" She pointed to the weird kid who'd been sitting in the same seat for the past three weeks in the cafeteria that faced her. And the kid wouldn't stop staring. At first she thought he was staring at her, but once Dean stood up to leave, the kid looked away.

Dean looked at the boy who blushed and looked away, "Oh, I think that's Cas, I mean Castiel. He's a freshman like me." Abs noticed he shared a similar blush. She grinned while ripping off a bite of jerky with her teeth.

Sure enough her little bro had a crush on his stalker. It was grossly cute watching them interact from the window of the detention room. Cas would sneak glances of Dean playing basketball from his unread book. Dean would look over at the sitting boy while wiping the sweat off his brow. Abs was getting blue balls from watching the same dance for the past three months now. She threw a note at Lilith and Bela to start planning a house party that weekend with her. And why.

It was Thursday and the school was all in whispers about the invite only party the notorious Senior Trio were going to throw. Dean had been hounded by freshmen to get an invite after school. He had none and felt lame about it. Thankfully Abs swooped in and terrorized the freshmen. While everyone was distracted, Bela slipped an invite in Cas' backpack. Lilith laughed during the whole thing. The ladies left after a successful mission and snuck into Bela's BMW to smoke a joint.

Cas felt heartbroken once again when he got home. He really, really liked Dean but couldn't ever get the courage to talk to him. He decided to mope in his misery while doing homework. As he pulled out his textbook from his backpack, a red envelope fell out. He blinked for a moment before picking it up. In script was his name. He blushed deeply hoping it was from Dean. He opened up the envelope to see a note on binder paper. He stared at the paper in horror. It was a Trio Invite.

'Castiel -or as Dean likes to call you- Cas, We have agreed that you deserve an invitation to our house party at the Talbot estate. We assume you know when. ~Abaddon, Lilith, & Bela P.S. Wear something not nerdy or pubescent for fuck sake.'

Cas started to shake. Dean talked to his sister about him. And they wanted him to come to the party. He blushed and shook his head to get rid of the image of Dean waiting for him at the party. He'd go and probably hide somewhere all night to be safe.

By the time Dean and Abs unloaded the last case of beer from the van, the first few guests were showing up. Lilith was standing out at the front gate in her white dress and basket for guests to place their invites in. She grinned when Cas showed up at 8 pm. He looked cute in a flannel over a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. To most it seemed like he wasn't trying but it was a big difference from his mormon-ish school getups. "Looking good, Castiel. Got your invite?"

Cas froze. He left it at home.

Lilith burst into her famous giggles. "Your face! Oh my god! You're good, sweetie. Though," She leans in to whisper in his ear due to the next guests arrival. "You need to find Bela or Abs once you get inside. It's important we treat our only freshman right. Don't want to break you on your first kegger."

His heart fell a little. If he was the only freshman there then Dean wasn't there. He trudged up to the noisy estate and found Abs in the front room.

Abs grinned at him and pulled him into a hallway before he could even speak. Bela popped her head out of a room and smiled. Cas felt very unsure about everything when Abs handed him off to Bela. The 18 year old ruffled up his hair and untucked his shirt.

He blushed and looked at her nervously, "I-I'm gay."

"Whoa. Had no idea you sounded like that. And that's good you're gay." With that, she shoved him into what looked like the master bedroom and locked the door from the outside.

Cas looked around nervously and squeaked. Dean sat with his jaw dropped looking back at him.

"Oh, uh. Hi. Um, Dean," Cas spoke while looking at the ground. "The door is locked."

Dean blinked for a moment processing what his sneaky sister did. He placed his beer down on the nightstand, "Um, do you want to join me? This bed is frickin' awesome."

Cas looked at him with a blush before walking over and kicked off his shoes. Dean realized he had his shoes still on and got up as Cas sat down.

Cas thought Dean had a change of heart and he stood up from the bed too. Dean was too focused on taking off his shoes that he bent over and was suddenly face full of Cas' crotch. Cas cursed under his breath as his body reacted like any teenager would.

"Sorry, uh, why did you stand up?" Dean asked.

"I thought you were leaving," Cas mumbled.

"Heh. Naw, just needed to take my shoes off. Um, this might be weird, but do you want to cuddle? Share this beer?" Cas blushed and nodded.

After they situated themselves against the 7 pillows and themselves, they sipped beer and asked each other questions. They would whisper truths about themselves and people they cared about. The more Dean spoke about his broken home and his insecurities, Cas' hands would inch closer to fully holding the 14 year old. And as Cas would talk about how his parents were too busy with themselves to care, Dean started to nuzzle his neck. Soon they were comforting themselves with kisses.

Both were too shy to shed any clothes but Cas didn't deny Dean's hand slipping under his shirt to press against his back.

"Could, would you be my boy friend?" Dean whispered.

"Forever," Cas spoke truthfully before mumbling, "I mean yes."

They woke up holding hands and each other as Abs nudged them. She smiled at them, "I got pizza for your honeymoon, lover boys. Good to not see ya in your birthday suits yet. Makes me proud." Dean covered his face in embarrassment while Cas blinked at her.

She left the room unlocked. As Dean and Cas were halfway through their pizza, Cas' mind connected the dots, "Oh, she meant sex." Dean choked on a bite of pepperoni, "Why did you have to say that out loud?!" Cas patted his back, "Sorry. I'm not really good at being social." Dean nodded before looking like he did the wrong thing. "Don't, Dean. I know you didn't mean anything rude." Dean kissed his cheek and blushed at the greasy mark he left. They laughed as Cas wiped his face clean.

  
  
After a decade of holding on to each other, Cas proposed to Dean. Of course after he asked permission from Abaddon, Sam, Lilith, and Bela. The three women loved to lord it over the couple that they wouldn't be together if it wasn't for them. Dean accepted of course and the next day he got texts from Bela and Lilith about their plans for the wedding. Abaddon still had 6 months in prison to serve but managed to get her voice heard in the planning. Even surprised them with her date, Benny.


End file.
